


A Family Affair

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, King of Hell Sam Winchester and Consort Dean Winchester, M/M, Pregnant Sam Winchester, labor pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam never expected to end up King of Hell.He also never expected to end up carrying Dean’s child.Hell, it seems, is just full of surprises.





	A Family Affair

Not that Sam knew it was possible, at all, but there couldn’t have been a worse time for this to happen.

He might be King Of Hell, but it’s a kingdom in disarrary. Factions have sprung up, and Sam’s tried diplomacy, tried to find a style of government that suits everybody, but it’s Cas, Cas who has more experience of angelic hierarchy (and demonic; he was a strategist in Heaven, and a scholar as well as a warrior so Sam knows this is knowledge he can count on) that tells him he can’t run this like a government, unless it’s a dictatorship.

Demons won’t follow his orders unless Sam makes them. Unless the consequences of not following his orders are too unpleasant to consider defying him.

He knows Cas hated having to tell him that, hated watching his maybe idealistic vision for Hell just crumble in the face of reality, but he needed someone to tell him.

Cas did it more gently than anyone else would have, because Cas understands.

But that’s not a problem for today. Cas and Rowena are here, and the few demons confirmed loyal are patrolling the corridors nearby, and _it’s time_.

Sam pants, and Cas wets a cloth and rests it on his forehead.

“Dean will be here soon.”

Soon. Sam needs him here _now_.

He wants to bear down, to push, but Rowena’s hand on his shoulder stops him. She’s five foot and nothing, wispy, almost, but oh, underestimate her at your peril. 

“Not yet, Sam. Your body will know.”

He feels like it knows now, but then Cas checks, and shakes his head. “You’re not dilated enough. Just try to breathe.”

He sends a tiny spurt of Grace through Sam, as much as they dare, because none of them are really sure if what Sam’s carrying will be human or half demon or…

It scares him. He’s not a demon, at least they’re pretty sure since he hasn’t reacted to the standard tests. But then he didn’t expect to get knocked up by Dean either, or develop a vagina (Cas has assured him it will likely close up again once the pregnancy is over and his body reverts back to its previous condition); apparently being King of Hell means adapting, literally, to the position.

Hell, it seems, is sentient, and knows what it needs.

A line of leadership, by all accounts.

It’s when the urge to push becomes too much to resist, when yes, now, it’s time, that the doors swing open and Dean’s there.

Cas almost yanks Dean down to Sam’s side, and whispers into his ear.

Dean gives his brother an apologetic look. “I’m here now, Sammy.”

He reaches up, runs his fingers gently through Sam’s hair, and Sam leans into the touch.

It’ll be okay now.

He looks up to Cas, and Rowena. “Guys, can you…”

Cas nods. “No one will come in.”

They leave, sealing the door behind them in a combination of Grace and magic that no one will be able to get through.

“I didn’t think you’d make it,” Sam pants.

Dean stations himself between Sam’s spread knees and holds out his hands.

“Nothing would have kept me from getting back to you, Sam. Nothing.”

He holds out his hands, and Sam takes them, and uses Dean for support as the contraction that tears through him makes him scream.

It doesn’t get any easier, and is this it, he wonders. Is this going to kill him?

Kelly didn’t survive Jack (and he pushes that thought away sharply). His situation is different, and Rowena and Cas both assured him that whatever he is carrying in there, it’s not a nephilim, no angels were involved in conception (at the time, Dean had winked cockily and Sam knew he’d end up regretting his post, drunk from climax, gibberish that Dean had to have fallen from Heaven) so he would be fine.

He trusts them, but the pain is telling him different.

It’s not like there’s any other way to deal with this though, so he pushes when his body tells him, and then Dean says he can see the head.

But delivering the shoulders has Sam screaming his head off, and he wants to risk another dose of Cas’s Grace because he isn’t sure he can take this.

Dean’s eyes close over, and Sam knows he’s telling Cas it’s okay, to stay out there, they have this.

Sam wishes he could be that sure.

Then Dean squeezes his hands, bringing Sam to look at him.

“Do you remember,” he says, “the werewolves? That guy in the cabin?”

Now? He’s bringing that, one of the most horrific experiences of Sam’s life, up now?

“And you were half dead, and bleeding, and gut shot, and you still killed the rest of them, you still found a vehicle, and you still drove into town, and you still saved me Sam. You shot the fucker that was choking me out on the floor. Remember it?”

Sam nods. He’s never likely to forget.

“You had that. You have this. One more push, Sammy, and we’re done.”

Just one more push. He has that in him, he knows he does, because that’s his strength. Always being able to take that next step even when there’s no way that he should be.

He does it, bears down as hard as he can, and then there are other cries than his in the room, and Dean’s wrapping something in a blanket, and then Sam’s baby girl is safe and in his arms, and so, so worth it all.


End file.
